Image data streaming or files are popular media to share pictures on computers or devices, over the internet or other networks, and are viewed on a number of different computing devices, like smartphones. But in many cases, it may be desirable to share or store other information while viewing and storing the image data, especially to see the picture and hear audio at the same time.
Current techniques for this usage include storing or exchanging the image data or file separately from the non-image data or file. For example, users store or exchange the pictures with JPEG files, and the voice or audio data in way or mp3 files alongside the image files. The problem with this method is that, in order to see the image and hear the associated audio at the same time, the users have to do two actions to save or transfer two data files, one for the image, another for the audio.
Video media data or file has both “moving” image and audio information data, but this is a different media usage. The video takes more space to store, and wider network bandwidth to exchange, and the resolution of the image frames in the video file is much lower than the resolution that can make up the image data format.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and technique for blending the image data stream or file along with non-image data or files in a single data stream or file, a method and technique for separating and returning the image data stream or file and the non-image streams or files from the single blended data stream or file generated, a stream data or file data structure or format for the blended single stream or file, and an application program to implement the methods of blending and separating, noted above.